Photomasks may be used to fabricate optical diffusers and numerous other optical devices. Typically, most masks have apertures that are regular and very well ordered. However, the resultant optical devices often suffer from diffractive, interference, or other optical effects due to the features produced by the mask being regular and very well ordered. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for devices and masks that address these problems.